Under It All
by chibi-kun
Summary: I'm really no good at summaries, but oh well. If you read it then you'll know what it's about...hehe read on


Wolf's Rain

"Under It All"

Chapter 00: Paradise Found

Snow drifted down from the light gray clouds and feathered the field below. Three wolves ran along side each other, looking for something that they couldn't find. A black wolf with a scar on its chest stopped and looked around. He beckoned to the others. A red wolf with bracelets on his front right paw turned around. A brown wolf with a black collar stopped as well.

"Maybe we should get some rest Hige," the red wolf said.

"But we have to find Kiba." the brown wolf stated. The black wolf sniffed the air and growled.

"There's some thing over there." he said. Hige looked at him and scoffed.

"You're nose must be broken Tsume. I don't smell anything," he said. Tsume turned toward him and bared his teeth.

"Come over here and smell for yourself," he said. Hige walked over and sniffed the air.

"Hey...there is some thing. It smells like a girl...no two girls." he smiled and ran off in that direction. Tsume looked at the remaining wolf.

"Come on Toboe. Let's go before he gets himself into trouble." he said.

"Alright." the red wolf replied. The two ran off hurriedly.

Hige crossed into a village of merchants and beggars. He sniffed around, trying to find the feminine smell from before. His eyes lit and he sprinted around the corner. Two women stood in a corner talking to each other avidly. They seemed to be excited by something. They turned to look at him and smiled. They walked over.

"We smelled you coming." One said. Hige's eyes widened.

"Where are your other two friends?" the other asked.

"We're right here." Came a reply from behind. Tsume and Toboe walked up to Hige and looked at the two women.

"Are you two wolves?" Toboe asked. The woman with bright golden blond hair shook her head.

"I'm a cheetah." She said.

"A cheetah? I didn't think there were other animals besides us wolves." Tsume said.

"So what are you?" Hige asked the girl with vivid red hair.

"I am a wolf. The name's Solar." She said.

"I'm Toboe, and this is Tsume and Hige." The young wolf said happily. Tsume grunted and leaned back against a building.

"So there are other animals besides wolves?" Hige asked. Solar nodded.

"Every animal in the world has at least a dozen in their species that have human forms. My pack was killed by humans when I was just a pup." Solar said. Her head dropped down as the memories stung. "I've been alone since then. I met Laodamia here in Demetre City." The blond smiled at Tsume and winked. Tsume crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"So how long are you boys staying?" Laodamia asked.

"Don't know." Hige replied. "We're looking for our friend. His name is Kiba...white wolf...arrogant bastard...have you seen him?" Solar smiled.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him." She said. Toboe looked down sadly.

"So, are you two the only animals in this city?" Hige asked looking up at the now dark gray sky. Small snowflakes developed into extremely large flakes as it began to come down hard.

"This city used to be full of animals, until the humans came, that is." The blond said. "We haven't seen anyone in months."

"We have to go." Tsume said. He pushed off from the wall and walked away. Toboe smiled.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." He said. Solar laughed.

"Would you ladies like to come with us?" Hige asked. "We could use some more noses." The two women nodded. Tsume rounded the corner as a group of humans turned to look at him.

"Hey...that's a wolf if I ever saw one." One man said, his hand resting on the shotgun at his side. The black wolf narrowed his eyes and growled. The group of men pulled out their weapons and aimed. Tsume launched himself at them. Hige and the others ran around the corner just in time to see Tsume get shot in the shoulder. Laodamia and Solar ran at the men, Hige and Toboe trailing behind. One guy screamed as his jugular vein was ripped from his throat. He fell to the ground writhing in pain, blood spurting from the open wound. The other men, frightened, ran off screaming. Hige and Toboe ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Tsume!" they shouted in unison. Solar began to glow intensely as she grabbed Laodamia's hand.

"Just like we practiced okay?" she said. Laodamia nodded nervously. Solar glowed with an intense green light. Laodamia's hand glowed as well as the two approached Tsume.

"Move." The blond said as her eyes flared black. Hige and Toboe's eyes widened as the red head transferred her energy into the blond. Laodamia grabbed Tsume's wound and squeezed it. The silver haired man screamed with pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hige shouted. Laodamia removed her hand to reveal a healed bullet wound. Tsume opened his eyes and looked down.

"It's gone." He said with astonishment. The two women stopped glowing and collapsed.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Toboe asked. Solar sat up slowly and nodded.

"Laodamia isn't used to my uniqueness yet so she may pass out."

"I'm fine." She said sitting up. Solar squealed with delight.

"You withstood my energy! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, hugging her tightly. The blond laughed lightly and hugged her back. Tsume growled and ran off after the other men. Toboe held out his hands.

"Can you stand?" he asked. The two women nodded and grabbed his hands.

"Come on! We have to go after those guys." Hige said. "They might know why you two are the only ones left." The group ran off.

"Sir!" a man shouted as he ran into a dingy room.

"What do you want?" a man in a sapphire robe asked impatiently.

"There are wolves in the city." Said the man breathing heavily.

"Wolves?!"

"Yes, Sir. There are four of them. They're accompanied by a...cheetah." He said. The blue robed man scowled.

"Do what ever you have to, to get rid of them. I want this city to be free of those mangy beasts!" he shouted. The other man bowed and ran out of the room. The robed man stood up and walked into the hidden room behind his throne. He smiled upon seeing the girl who was tied up. She began struggling and shouting profane language from beneath her gag.

"It won't be long until every wolf on the planet is destroyed. Lord Darcia will be very pleased." The man said. The black haired woman screamed and struggled some more until she was knocked out.

Solar and the others finally caught up with Tsume.

"Wow. I don't remember this building being here." Laodamia said. She ran up to the door where the silver haired man was standing. She opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes glazed over as she gained a blank expression on her face. Tsume arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Laodamia said nothing as she slowly advanced into the building. Solar raced in as well and stood in front of her friend.

"Lao? Are you okay?" she asked, the worry in her voice apparent. She turned to the guys and frowned. "Let's follow her. She's in a trance. Something is pulling her forward." They nodded and followed the blond closely. She led them to a very dirty and unkempt throne room of sorts. No one was there. The blond walked behind the makeshift throne and into the secret room. Hige's eyes widened.

"Blue!" he exclaimed. The black haired woman looked up and started to struggle again. Hige ran over to her and untied the gag around her mouth.

"Hige!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?" the brunette pointed back at Laodamia.

"She sort of led us here without knowing it." He said. Laodamia snapped out of her trance and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. "The last thing I remember is standing outside."

"You're the one that led us to Blue." Toboe said.

"I did?" she asked. The young one nodded. Hige finished untying Blue and helped her up.

"I haven't seen you since Darcia took Cheza." Blue said. "I thought you were never going to come and get me." Hige hugged her and smiled.

"You were always on my mind." He said. Blue smiled and returned the hug. Tsume cleared his throat.

"We have company." He said. The group turned all at once. Laodamia smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright!" she exclaimed as she ran out and attacked the first guy who advanced. Another jugular vein hit the floor with a sickening splat.

"She likes to rip out throats." Solar said with a nervous laugh.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Toboe said as he sweatdropped. The others ran out to help the cheetah.

In a matter of minutes all of the humans but one were dead. The blue robed man sneered.

"No matter." He said. "I will get rid of you all myself!" He pulled out a small remote from his robe's many hidden pockets. He grinned menacingly.

"Once I push this button...this whole city will go into flames." He laughed. Tsume's eyes widened.

"You're crazy!" he exclaimed. The man smiled.

"I will destroy all wolves for Lord Darcia!" he exclaimed.

"Darcia?!" Hige exclaimed. The man attempted to push the button, but was pushed to the ground by Solar. She growled and snapped at his face. The man laughed maniacally. He pushed her off and reached for the controller. Toboe leapt for it and grabbed it before he did.

"Alright Toboe!" Hige said. Toboe looked at him and smiled. The man grabbed the red head's ankle and flung him to the ground, sending the controller flying through the air. Tsume gasped.

"We've got to get out of here!" he shouted. Toboe wriggled free from the man's grip and ran off with the rest of the group.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!!!" the man shouted. The animals made it out of the building just in time to see the center of the city explode. Tsume grabbed Toboe and Laodamia and flung them down to the ground.

"Get down!" he shouted. Hige, Blue, and Solar dove down just in time for debris and smoke to go soaring over their heads. Everything exploded around them sending building fragments flying every where.

End of Chapter 00


End file.
